In the era of information, more and more content is generated each day. Daily news, blogs, topics of interest, conversations with friends, are examples of content people strive to keep up to date to—content generated from several sources, and sometimes requiring different tools to access them. There is also a growing trend of content sharing, to broadcast personal content or a personalized selection of public content to an audience through blogs or other social media tools. The input of this information is often done by a single individual, mostly done on a chronological fashion, and may touch on a variety of unrelated and unorganized topics.
Currently, there is no adequate way for a user to specify who has access to the content.
While some current publicly available systems and services may exhibit an assortment of desired features for socially aggregating content: e.g., Google Wave [discontinued] (dynamic threads), Google+ (circle-specific conversations), Stack Exchange (doesn't link to old answers, however), Yahoo! Answers (voted discussions), Quora (topics of interest), Reddit (ranked discussions), Wikipedia (sequence neutral content), Twitter (chronological UI, feeds and notification), Eddi [twitter client] (clustering of topics), Yahoo! Pipes (fetching and filtering criteria and programmability), among others, no one system captures a full range of functionality for aggregating, organizing, and curating content.
For example, in some limited-access environments, controlled content publishing is critical where distinct work roles and confidentiality restrictions apply. Simultaneously, a focus on technical assistance and conversations rather than status updates leads to a need for mechanisms that enable efficient search, grouping, and filtering of large amounts of content.